deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haegemonia
Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Topic I Nice job on all your edits! Keep up the good work, my friend! --Phazon Sentinel 13:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : Well thank you, that is quite kind of you to say! --Haegemonia 14:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Your welcome. Oh, just a simple thing. In the future, don't add the |thumb| in the infobox area as it will make it ugli-er or the |frame| in an image as it will make it ridiculously huge..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Allright, thanks for the tip. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) In the future, just add if you feel the article should be deleted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :My apologies, I simply did not wish to appear too forward or present myself as callous--Haegemonia(talk) 22:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck on the Adminship. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Thank you, and many thanks for your kind words about my contributions :D --Haegemonia(talk) 23:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request Regarding your request on sysop status, I believe that you have shown yourself to be a good candidate, looking at your contributions to the wiki. Since we do seem to be in need of an extra sysop or two, I do not think that it would be a problem to have you on the team. So are you fully informed about the priorities, abilities, and responsibilities a moderator holds? ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I am, and I assure you I will not let you down! :) --Haegemonia(talk) 16:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well then. I am entrusting you with the powers and station of sysop. Good luck. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you sir =D --Haegemonia(talk) 16:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Request for Help I realize that technical support is not your job, but I do have a question that's been bugging me, and I haven't been able to get an answer from anybody else... Whenever I edit articles, I get this yellow box reading "New! Category tagging toolbar. Try it out or see help to learn more." hovering at the bottom of my screen, obscuring text in the frame (there's another box over the formatting controls near the top). Try as I might, I've been unable to resolve the issue - those boxes refuse to go away. They can make editing difficult at times, since they obscure the text...do you have any ideas? Will it just go away eventually? - d2r 14:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: For some reason, my text is bold. Not sure why, but I can't seem to correct that... : I've never seen that myself, could you post a picture of it? : See if you can see a "dismiss" command on the toolbar, that is generally how you close down wikia messages like that. As for the bold thing, I think it may be due to your placement of the apostraphies, but also be sure to check your preferences and see if you have set that as a text option. Hope this helps.--Haegemonia(talk) 15:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Huh... now I have bold text... --Haegemonia(talk) 15:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've noticed that seems to happen whenever someone posts after Hobo. I think it's something to do with his sig, but I'm not sure...anyway, I'll try and get you a screenshot.- d2r 15:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::It seems hobo was missing a in his sig. I'll have to message him about that. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, here it is...